


Wedding Ring ~ by Glassslipper

by AngelBookofDaysModerator



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angel Book of Days Challenge, Gen, Season/Series 05, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-22
Updated: 2004-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBookofDaysModerator/pseuds/AngelBookofDaysModerator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by Glassslipper. Posted on the author's behalf by the Angel Book of Days Moderator.</p><p>Timeline ~ Through AtS Season 5, "You're Welcome"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Ring ~ by Glassslipper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyle/gifts).



 

"You have to go to Dawn's wedding." She perched one hand firmly on her hip and poked Spike's chest with the forefinger of the other as she spoke.

"Ow," Spike pushed her hand away. "Cordelia? What are you doing here?" He circled Cordelia, wondering if she was real. "Thought you were a ghost or somethin'." He hadn't seen her since that time she'd shown up at Wolfram & Hart years ago. He had suspected there had been something going on between her and Angel, although Angel wouldn't talk about it. No surprise there. 

"I'm not a ghost - that was your deal. Don't you guys even talk to each other?" Cordelia paused, pouting a little. "I'm a Higher Power," she said, with emphasis.

"What's that supposed to mean? You get to ride on the float in front of all the runner-up powers?" 

"Ha, ha, very funny. Look, I'm trying to be serious here, and I don't have all day." Cordelia produced a gold envelope from what appeared to be absolutely nowhere and handed it to Spike. "Here's your invite. I think it got dropped into your recycle bin by mistake. You should be more careful." 

"I don't bloody recycle…" Spike grumbled, opening the envelope. This wasn't a surprise, but he decided to play along. "Hmm. Little bit's getting' hitched. Very nice." He replaced the card in the envelope and handed it back to Cordelia. "Sorry, can't make it."

"Look, Spike, I'm asking you to do me a favor." Cordelia moved to sit on the couch, then changed her mind, settling on the arm of a worn armchair. 

Spike considered the woman for a moment. She seemed sincerely put out. He could feel his inner William getting concerned. He sighed and went to the fridge. "Do Higher Powers drink beer?"

"What kind of beer?"

"My, you're picky." He closed the refrigerator door, leaving the beer inside, and approached Cordelia. "How 'bout you tell me why I need to go to Dawn's wedding? Haven't seen the girl in years." Spike wondered if Cordelia knew about New York.

"I know all about the New York thing, Spike," Cordelia confirmed. "Dawn at art school, the valiant Spike conveniently spending some time in the Big Apple, lurking about in subways…"

"I was not lurking. I was lookin' out for her. No harm done." Spike crossed his arms, frowning. "Lotta bad things can happen in subways." Cordelia appeared to have lost interest in Spike's explanation and was wandering about the room, fluffing the pillows. "What on earth are you doing now?"

"You'd think being a champion and all, you'd have some better furniture. Have you tried Pottery Barn?"

"Cordelia, I've got things to do too. Important, world-saving things. And I've gotta get back in time to watch the ball drop. So out with it, already." Spike was getting exasperated.

"Let's just say I've been really busy lately, and I may have forgotten to arrange a few details. Usually I would have been a lot more subtle about this - you know, find some clever way to manipulate you into going without you noticing and getting all question-y." She looked at Spike, waiting for his acknowledging nod. "But I've had a rough week, and there isn't time now. You just have to cut me some slack."

"So you're sayin' that if you hadn't screwed up, I'd already be going to this thing?"

"Got in, well, more than one. In fact, you'd be on your way there. 'Cause it's at some vineyard or something, outside of town. I'll show you."

"A vineyard? Didn't we already learn that lesson? Vineyards are evil, poppets, don't drink the wine…" Spike muttered, grabbing his leather duster and following Cordelia out the door.

*********

Thanks to some Higher Power mystical mumbo-jumbo, no sooner had they left his apartment then Spike and Cordelia appeared at the entrance to a rustic country vineyard. Cordelia, now wearing a sleek black dress that clung to her shapely figure, grinned mischievously at Spike. "You can be my escort. Let's go, blondie."

Spike found that his clothes had changed, too. "Hey, what's with the costume?" He had on a finely tailored dark gray suit and a deep blue shirt. "Well, at least you didn't make me wear a soddin' tie. I will get my coat back, right?" 

They entered the building and were directed to a high-ceilinged room. Flickering candles and sparkling white lights entwined in greenery gave the place a fairy tale feel. The far wall of the room was entirely made of glass which reflected the warm glow of the candles.

Spike surveyed the crowd of well-dressed men and women as they made their way into the room. "Don't recognize a soul. Sure this is the right place?" 

"It's the right place. Now stop complaining, and make yourself useful." 

"It'd be easier if I had any idea why I'm here," Spike complained. "Hey, wait a minute. Is that…?" Spike's voice trailed off as he spotted Angel across the room. 

"Angel? Yeah. But he can't see me."

"What do you mean? You look great," Spike said encouragingly.

"No, you moron, it's some kind of spell thing. He can't see me at all."

"But aren't you a Higher Power? Can't you just undo it?"

"It's a long story, but basically the Powers That Be decided I was too attached to Angel and wanted to break me of my bad habits."

"Sounds like they've got you confused with a puppy," Spike snorted. "You just gonna take that?"

"Not exactly. That's why we're here."

"Huh?"

"I think Dawn can break the spell. She's been studying the Powers and how they affect Angel and the Wolfram & Hart operation," Cordelia explained.

"I think Dawn has other plans for tonight," Spike smirked.

"I know, but it has to happen tonight, New Year's Eve, the night between the years."

"Oh come on, you've got to be kidding."

"Nope." Cordelia snagged a glass of champagne from a nearby waiter. "Time to find Dawn." She took Spike's arm and led him towards the back of the room.

"Where're we going?"

"She's got to be back in one of these side rooms somewhere, getting dressed. You'll go in and tell her you have a special present for her."

"I will, will I? Didn't bring a present, princess."

"I did." Cordelia handed Spike a small white box. "Don't look so scared; you're not proposing. But make her open it, and tell her she has to wear it tonight."

Spike opened the box. A blue sapphire sparkled up at him, set in a delicate pattern of gold curlicues. "It's my mother's ring," Spike said softly. "How did you get it?"

"Higher Power here," Cordelia reminded him. "But I also dosed it with some magic, it's part of what we need to undo the spell. Pin it on her dress, or something. Anywhere will do, just get it on her." Cordelia turned back towards the main room. "I'll got get us some seats for the ceremony. Go use that sexy charm of yours."

"Yeah, that's worked so well with the Summers girls," Spike muttered.

"Did I hear my name?" Buffy approached him as Cordelia disappeared from sight. Buffy was wearing a deep blue silk sheath gown, its spaghetti straps glittering with rhinestones. Coincidentally, the deep blue of the silk matched Spike's shirt perfectly.

Just hearing her voice lit him up inside. "Hello, pet. You're looking lovely tonight." She was, too, he thought. "Thought you were supposed to wear light blue," he joked.

"I'm not her mother, Spike." She linked her arm through his and reached up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you're here. Didn't think you were coming." 

"Now, what kind of a New Year's welcome is that?" Spike pulled her closer and kissed her properly. He loved the feel of her body against his, the way she melted against him when they embraced. But it was over far too quickly.

"Spike, really, what made you change your mind? I thought you and Dawn were doing that silent treatment thing," Buffy persisted. 

"Yeah, well, there's kind of a story there," he paused, wondering if he should tell her about Cordelia. "First, though, any chance I can see the little bit now? Got something for her."

Buffy looked questioningly at him but agreed. "Sure, come on in."

Dawn stood with her back to the door in front of a large mirror, fussing with her hair. She wore it down and unadorned, and it brushed her bare shoulders prettily. Spike remembered with a pang when Dawn's hair had reached her waist. But that was years ago, and Dawn had grown up. 

"Hey there, niblet. Long time no see."

Dawn turned. "Spike," she began, "uh, hi? And, what are you doing here?" 

Spike thought she looked pleased, although understandably surprised. "It's New Year's Eve, in'nit? So I resolved not to miss your big day, let bygones be bygones, auld lang syne, you know." He hoped he sounded convincing. He hadn't exactly seen much of Dawn for a while, not since she'd discovered that he'd been acting as her bodyguard in New York and told him in no uncertain terms to stop hounding her. You're not my father or my big brother, she had shouted furiously, and threatened to take out a restraining order if he didn't leave her alone. She'd hurt his feelings with that, no doubt, and Spike had retreated, not wanting to make matters worse.

Dawn gave him a tentative smile. "I'm glad you're here." She indicated her dress, a flowing white creation of tulle with an intricately beaded bodice. "How do I look?"

"Radiant," he answered. "That watcher boy of yours is a lucky man."

"Thanks. You should meet him, you two might get along." Dawn grinned. "No, really, I mean, you're both from England, right?" Dawn was marrying Harry Travers, Quentin Travers' nephew. Harry hadn't been involved with the Watcher's Council until after the First blew it up, so his training consisted solely of whatever Giles and the gang had fed him. Must have learned him up good, Spike mused, if Dawn found him satisfactory.

Spike took a deep breath. "There's something I'd like you to have." He took the ring out of his pocket. His fingers lingered on it for a moment, imagining an actual connection to his long-dead mother. Hardly fair of Cordelia to pull his mother's ring out of thin air and demand he give it up immediately. He hoped at least it would last the night; better that the little bit get to keep it than it disappear again. "This is for you." He held it out to Dawn. "It was my mum's."

Dawn took the ring and turned it over in her hands. When she looked up at him, her eyes were filled with tears. "Spike, it's beautiful. But I don't deserve this." She sniffed. "And, you know, usually it's the guy who's getting married who hands over the ring."

"It's something blue, isn't it? Just hang on to it. Don't have to put it on your finger." 

Dawn sniffed again and smiled up at him, a big, sunny smile that took him back ten years to when she'd been just a kid with a crush. "Thank you, Spike." Dawn reached up and hugged him tight, and then proceeded to look for a safety pin to attach the ring inside the skirt of her dress, exactly as Cordelia had imagined. 

During this exchange Buffy had been listening attentively from her seat at a nearby vanity. She motioned to Spike to come over, as Dawn turned her attention back to the mirror. "What was that all about?" she asked.

"It was my mum's ring," he began to explain again.

"I heard you say that," Buffy interrupted. "Where'd it come from?"

"What do you mean? From my mum." Spike figured this answer would last about a second, but he couldn't think of anything else just yet.

"What, she just stopped in for a visit and left it with you? I don't remember you packing a bag when we left Sunnydale."

"'Scuse me, but I didn't exactly leave Sunnyhell under my own steam. Maybe I left the ring somewhere else, never even brought it there." He was stretching now. Probably might have been more believable if he hadn't sounded so uncertain. "Oh bollocks." He leaned down to Buffy and whispered in her ear. "Cordelia gave it to me. Has to do with some kind of spell." 

"Cordelia? A spell? Oh, that's just great. Just what we need on Dawn's wedding night, an enchanted ring." Buffy groaned.

"It's enchanted?" Dawn looked excited. "What does it do? Was your mother a witch?"

"No, she wasn't a witch!" Spike exclaimed. "This is ridiculous. I don't know what it does. Angel's under some kind of spell and Cordelia thinks Dawn can undo it. Don't know what the hell the ring has to do with it."

"It wasn't your mom's ring?" Dawn asked, disappointed.

"No, it was my mum's. Cordelia gave it to me tonight, told me to give it to you."

"Oh. Do you want it back?" 

"'Course not. You keep it." Spike approached Dawn and touched her hair hesitantly, afraid she would flinch. When she accepted his touch, he looked into her eyes. "No matter what you think, Dawn," he said intently, "I love you. Always will. Like my mum loved me."

For once speechless, Dawn gazed happily at Spike.

"This is all very touching," Buffy commented dryly, "But I think we'd better go find Cordelia."

*********

Back in the candlelit reception room, Buffy and Spike split up to search for Cordelia. Dawn had stayed behind, arguing reasonably that she was supposed to be getting married in a few minutes, and hadn't ought to be wandering about. 

Buffy hoped they could take care of this quickly and get back to the wedding. She was really glad that Spike had come. More than glad. Bubbling over with excitement was a bit melodramatic, but it described her feelings pretty well. Spike had looked awfully hot in that suit, too. The cornflower blue of his shirt made his eyes gleam. He never agreed to dress up for their nights out. No, it took Cordelia to get him dolled up. Great.

Chairs were set up in semi-circular lines in front of the glass wall, and a string quartet was adjusting their instruments, readying themselves for the ceremony. Buffy walked up the aisle, looking to either side at the guests who had taken their seats. Towards the front, she spotted Cordelia. What a nerve that woman had, Buffy thought. Just like always. Bringing her bizzaro-self here, selfishly putting Dawn at risk. Because you had to know that spells and enchanted rings weren't the same as raindrops on roses. And why did Dawn get Spike's special ring? Buffy forced herself to focus on Cordelia, who was animatedly talking to… Angel?

"Hey, Buffy, look who's here." Angel, smiling broadly, nodded towards Cordelia. Buffy couldn't help but notice that Angel could clearly see Cordelia. In fact, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Hello, Cordelia. We didn't know where to send your invitation, so, well, we didn't invite you." Buffy said, annoyed.

"Buffy!" 

Angel seemed embarrassed by her comment. Too bad, Buffy thought. Wait 'til you hear the rest. "Cordelia, could we talk for a minute? Just us girls?"

"Isn't the wedding going to start soon?" Cordelia asked, looking nervous.

"We'll make it. Come on." Buffy took her arm and pulled her away from Angel. "How can you even be here? Aren't you dead?"

"It's New Year's Eve. Traditionally, Higher Powers can return to their earthly bodies once a year, and today's my day." Cordelia looked affectionately towards Angel. "He looks really good tonight, don't you think? Not so broody." 

"Spill it, Cordelia. What's with the enchanted ring?" Buffy was running out of patience, which wasn't unusual.

"Yeah, princess, I'd kind of like to know too." Spike joined them. "Looks to me like Angel isn't havin' any trouble seeing Miss High and Mighty," Spike remarked to Buffy, his voice deepening.

"Okay, yeah, he can see me. No biggie. That wasn't the point."

Spike was almost growling now. "And what was the point, exactly?" 

"The ring may not be enchanted. But I bet Dawn thinks it's something special. And as a Higher Power to a former key, I wanted her to have a special wedding present." 

"You wanted her to have Spike's ring?" Buffy asked, confused.

"I wanted her to have Spike's friendship. She's going to need it." With that, Cordelia pranced away up the aisle. She sat down next to Angel, who placed a possessive arm around her shoulders. 

"So, this whole spell story was just to get you to make up with Dawn?" Buffy took Spike's arm, and they walked down the aisle to the front row of seats that had been reserved for family. "Kinda wish I had thought of it myself. She was pretty impressed with the ring."

"Breakin' the ice with Dawn's important, 's true. Hope it works this time. Maybe the ring will help her remember I'm not goin' anywhere."

The music had begun, and the guests turned to watch as Dawn began her steady approach. Buffy took Spike's hand in hers and held it tightly. She really couldn't believe that Spike was here. It was New Year's Eve, and Dawn was getting married, and she and Spike weren't arguing. At least not yet. Cordelia had given her a gift, too.

"I still don't like bein' manipulated by that girl," Spike muttered peevishly.

"How about by me?" Buffy whispered. "Because the way you look in that suit, I can think of some manipulating I'd like to do." 

Spike shot her a "this isn't the time" look, and Buffy responded by stepping on his toe as they turned to face the front where Dawn Summers and Harry Travers were about to be joined in matrimony, holy or otherwise.

Buffy risked a quick look over her shoulder, back to where Cordelia and Angel sat, hands entwined, eyes properly focused on Dawn. She felt almost giddy, and held back an amused giggle. To the untrained eye, this might just look like a happy ending.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Doyle in the Angel Book of Days Winter Challenge. Prompt: Cordelia; Genre ~ Future/Past/AU ~ New Year's Eve ~ No non-con and no Connor/Cordelia
> 
> Author's notes ~ A lighthearted look at Cordelia's power to do good... Many thanks to OneTwoMany and Juliaabra for their fantastic beta assistance. Cordelia focused her mind on the dim L.A. basement, and suddenly she was there.


End file.
